


Dream

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [58]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Cat Ears, F/F, Femslash Friday, Flirting, Light-Hearted, Romance, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's an awakening in love. All colors seem unremarkable and dull until she met Kouya.Soulmatesare real, and they exist in the Zero Project. Only them. Nobody will be as special.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a recent rewatch of the anime and oh man... oh man indeed. I remember so much. I love these girls though and I'm glad they got engaged and are living happily ever after. They deserve it! Hope you enjoyed reading and any thoughts/comments are very much welcome! :)))

 

058\. Dream

*

There's an awakening in love. All colors seem unremarkable and dull until she met Kouya.

 _Soulmates_ are real, and they exist in the Zero Project. Only them. Nobody will be as special. Yamato _knows_ she is meant only for Kouya.

On the commuter train, riding towards their destination to face against Loveless, Yamato weaves through the mass of disinterested, fatigued humans in the clanging and rocking train-car.

She sneaks up behind _her_ love, blowing air gently against the underside of Kouya's fake cat-ear.

"You know I can't feel that, right?" Kouya murmurs. She shifts and bites her lower lip when Yamato makes a low, intrigued noise, running a hand over the hem of Kouya's freshly ironed uniform-skirt.

" _Oh_ , I do," Yamato says faintly, but joyfully. One of her fingers creeps underneath the skirt, pressing a hot, hard line against Kouya's clothed buttocks. She grins toothily into the other girl's ember-black, silky hair. "You _feel_ that though, don't you?"

" _Nngn—_ " Kouya squirms, facing the train's window. She swallows down a rising moan. " _Yamato—_ "

The rest of Yamato's fingers nudge aside her thin panties, stroking with familiar, increasing pressure against Kouya's hairy, outer vaginal lips.

If it was her _tongue_ , Yamato would slowly take her apart in the rush of their pleasure, by every colorful, brilliant fragment, until Kouya would leak onto Yamato's opening mouth, screaming out.

She settles for a tiny, whining gasp, and Kouya's wetness slickening Yamato's eager fingers.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
